


Ziggy's Video Diary

by KSmith



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSmith/pseuds/KSmith
Summary: The Rangers come across Ziggy's video diary. Just what is he trying to hide?





	

"Ok Doc this is getting too out of control!" Said Scott as he walked into the Ranger room. The other Rangers followed him in but there was something wrong. "Where" "Is Ziggy?"  Gem and Gemma asked as they walked into the garage. They just didn't know what happened to Ziggy. Maybe the Cartels had got him or he ran away from the garage without leaving a note until Flynn had noticed something, it was a video diary. Pressing play, the rangers had managed to notice what had happened to their friend.

******If you are seeing this then please listen carefully! I can't be a Ranger Operator anymore!**

The other Rangers were puzzled but the diary continued to play.

**Please tell Dr K I'm sorry, I feel really bad about Fresno Bob. He, he's out to get me. Please don't watch any further!**

Ziggy took a razor blade and slashed his wrists, he was too upset as the Rangers watched. 

 **You lot don't care do you?!** Ziggy yelled at the camera.  **You're all fucking useless, that's what you are. You think this is all a joke but I can't take it anymore!** Ziggy took a handful of pills and swallowed them. the Rangers all saw what he had done, he was a mess.  **Sure you know, about Venjix and everything, please tell Fresno Bob and Colonel Truman I'm sorry!**

Just then Dr K walked in. "Is there something wrong Ranger Operators?" She asked.

The Rangers stood there puzzled even Scott was crying and Gem and Gemma were bewildered. Just what was Ziggy trying to hide?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPM fanfiction. Please be sure to comment!


End file.
